


Grab Somebody Sexy, Tell 'Em Hey

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. Smutty smut smut. </p><p>Literally no excuses. </p><p>Not real... unless I'm psychic or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grab Somebody Sexy, Tell 'Em Hey

Finals were over and people had left. There was only one person left in the studio, Darcey had gone back to make her usual last checks. All she knew was that she had left something behind, at least, that had been her excuse. She was still looking when hands came to her hips, lips brushing her ear. 

"Hey."

Darcey had stiffened slightly, turning when the woman laughed and let her turn in her hands. 

"Somebody getting a little flustered?"

"You'd know."

Darcey's hands tangled into the other woman's shirt as she pulled her closer, finding herself pushed back onto the desk before she could stop herself, the kiss that came was both hot and fierce, Darcey had not stopped to think, allowing herself to want everything. Sure hands slipped up under her shirt and under her bra to find her already entirely turned on. She could feel the laugh against her neck even as hands slid lower, the bite, then suck of a love-bite forming was enough to drag a moan from her and she arched, willingly letting herself be taken control of. Hands slid over her legs, pulling her thighs wider even as her shirt and skirt were undone, leaving her bared to Katie's lips and tongue, her moan escaping her again at the smirk Katie gave her as she pressed kisses lower over her body, her entire body arching to Katie's lips and tongue at her clit, her left hand tangling into Katie's hair and pulling her closer. The need and want was clear in her eyes and, when Katie did finally take the time to press two, entirely sure and strong, fingers into her she found herself crying out, unaware just how many times she used the word 'Fuck'. 

"Don't fucking stop."

Katie's smirk had been clear and in response, she had upped her pace, smirking when Darcey shivered under her and came completely apart, the same warm, gentle lips covering Darcey's again even as the fingers pressed inwards again. 

"Fuck... Katie... What are you?"

"You have about a years worth of tension... just let me help."

"Oookay."


End file.
